


Happy Birthday Eren!

by Trashy_Rina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Dominant!Levi, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, SUBMISSIVE!Eren, Smut, Sub!Eren, Top!Levi, ass eating, bottom!Eren, dom!levi, levi x eren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, seme!levi, uke!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Rina/pseuds/Trashy_Rina
Summary: I originally posted this to my Wattpad but I decided to post it here too. It was originally created for Eren's birthday.Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman have been married for a few years, Levi deciding that he would spoil Eren for his birthday and end it with hot and steamy sex.





	

The sun was beginning to set, Eren Jaeger breathing a soft breath as he leaned against his husband of five years, Levi Ackerman.  
They both sat at a dock, legs swung over the edge as they watched the setting sun, Levi's arm wrapped around Eren tightly, pressing an affectionate kiss to his temple as a hand ran through those soft locks, admiring every feature of the beautiful man next to him.

It was Eren's birthday so of course Levi had spoiled him in every way possible, from expensive chocolates to high class restaurants. And Eren had loved every bit of it.  
He liked being spoiled, he had to admit. Who didn't though?

“You know, I love you, Eren?” Levi whispered quietly to Eren before he reached inside his pocket, taking a velvet case from his pocket before placing it on Eren's lap.  
“I got this for you. I hope you like it.” He spoke softly, rubbing his thigh in an affectionate manner.

Eren could practically feel his heart melt within in his chest at Levi's words, his heart pounding against his chest at Levi's words.  
Levi had always been a hopeless romantic.  
He smiled a little and opened the small box, only to see a stunning necklace, a small golden key attached to a silver chain, resting on the velvety cushioning seated inside of the box.

It was a very simple necklace, nothing special yet so endearing and nothing short of the word perfect.  
Nothing but a dainty, silver chain connected to a fake, golden key yet filled with pure love from the man next to him.

“Do you like it?” Levi questioned, a hint of worry present in his voice. He wanted everything to be perfect for his husband, of course.  
“Of course I do, I love it.” Eren answered, his voice soft and filled with fondness.  
He didn't waste time in leaning over to Levi and capturing his lips in a soft kiss that Levi happily returned.

After a moment, he pulled himself away, watching as the sun had now mostly set, only a bit peeking through and decorating the twilight sky with magnificent sun rays that were mixed in beautifully with the dark sky.

“Can I put the necklace on you?” Levi asked in which Eren's happily obliged to that, a smile curving at his lips followed by an eager nod.

Reaching for the velvet case, he took out the beautiful necklace before getting behind Eren, taking the two ends of the chain and hooking it around Eren's neck.

After, he sat next to Eren again, his lips twitching upwards into a smile when he saw the necklace hung around his neck, Eren taking the charm inbetween his fingers and admiring it a little.  
“It looks beautiful on you.” Levi complimented in a whisper, leaning over to press an affectionate kiss to Eren's forehead.  
“Thank you.” Eren had to blink back tears, feeling utterly blessed to have someone as sweet as Levi.  
“You're the best husband I could ever.” He whispered back before their lips had locked in a second, sweet kiss for a moment.

To Levi; there was nothing better than seeing Eren so happy.

Breaking the kiss, Levi allowed his lips to graze against Eren's ear before he whispered to him.  
“I booked a hotel for us for tonight. I want to end this amazing day with making love.” The whisper was seductive yet sweet, causing a blush to decorate Eren's caramel cheeks.  
“Of course..” Eren whispered back, he had always found their sex to be a lot more enjoyable when there was more emotional.

Levi's smile didn't fade as he stood up, scooping his beautiful husband up into his arms.  
“I can't wait.” Levi whispered as he carried Eren bridal style, wanting to spoil him as much as possible and chuckling at the blush on Eren's face.

{Small timeskip because no one wants to read about them getting into the car, etc.}

It wasn't long before the two lovers had arrived at the expensive hotel; Levi having drove them both there and it had taken all the self control they had not to touch each other in the car.  
The excitement was obvious and there had been a growing tension between them, a sexual tension that both wanted to break.

Levi had Eren's hand in his as he pulled him over to the elevator that would take them up to their floor, glancing back at his shorter lover. (Yes, Eren is shorter because short Eren is underappreciated.)

Both standing in the elevator, Levi pushed his finger on the button for floor eight and the doors closed soon after.

In a moment's notice, Levi had Eren pushed up against the elevator walling, unable to keep his hands off of him, Eren breathing a quiet gasp and his cheeks flushing a soft pink.  
Levi passionately pushed his lips up against Eren's, the kiss full of pure passion, lust and love for each other.

The older male grinded up against Eren whilst his hands caressed the beautiful curves of his body, his body was illegally perfect and those mesmerising eyes; he could get lost in those beautiful green irises for hours on end.  
Eren didn't waste time in kissing his lover back, mewling a bit into the kiss as Levi grinded up against him.  
Levi was perfect in every sense of the word to him.

A ding came from the elevator and Levi forced himself into taking his hands off of Eren body and part their lips, leaving Eren needy and wanting for the moment.  
Eren was so easy to work up in all honesty.

Levi's gaze shifted to the opening elevator doors, taking Eren's hand into his own for the second time before speed walking to their room, taking the room card out of his pocket and quickly swiping to open up the door.  
The door unlocked, Levi hurriedly opening it before he dragged Eren in, shutting and locking the door after himself.

Levi quickly yet gently pushed Eren to the wall, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss.  
Wrapping his arms around Eren's body, he hoisted him up and allowed Eren to wrap his legs around his waist, placing his hands on his thighs.  
Growling a quiet and seductive growl, his tongue swiped over Eren's lower lip and the brunette wasted no time in opening up his mouth for his lover.

Levi dove his tongue into the wet cavern, making Eren moan out as his tongue explored every bit of his mouth until the eventual battle of dominance ensued between their tongues though Levi, of course, won every time which was the way both of them liked it.

Holding Eren by his thighs, Levi brought him off the wall, heading through the small hallway that led to a bedroom.  
He uses his foot to open the door, he entered the bedroom and carefully placed Eren down on his bed which involved finally letting their lips part, a trail of saliva connecting their lips for just a moment.

He admired his husband's panting and flustered form, already being able to feel a slight erection coming from the way he looked.  
“You're so beautiful, Eren.” He whispered to him before his hands went to grab the hem of Eren's shirt, pulling the shirt over his head and following along with his pants, eyes hungrily washing over the amazing body that lay beneath him.

He couldn't help himself from licking his lower lip which seemed to fluster Eren even further, a smirk curving at his lips as he trailed a hand down his soft stomach, groaning beneath his breath.  
He wondered how he had managed to get such a beautiful husband.

Eren stared up at Levi, hoping that Levi would also take off his boxers. He loved making love with Levi, being whispered sweet and affectionate things as Levi makes love to him.

Hand trailing down his stomach, Levi took a hold of the hem of his boxers before he pulled them down, smirking when he saw that the brunette was semi-erect already.  
Leaning over to the bedside table, his hand took a hold of the handle before pulling it open, digging through it until he revealed to Eren a small bottle of strawberry flavoured lube and a tongue piercing.

“Why would you get strawberry flavoured lube?” Eren questioned with a hint of amusement, after all, how would flavour matter?  
“Oh, you'll see.” Levi told him and ran a hand through the brunette locks before unscrewing the cap of the lube, squeezing some of it on to his fingers.

“Spread your legs for me, beautiful.” Levi said in a soft voice, hardening further at the sight of Eren's pink and puckered hole.  
With his lube covered fingers, he reached down and lubed up the outside of his hole, allowing his finger to dip inside of his ass and lube up the inside as well, relishing in the soft moans that came from Eren.

He almost groaned at the tight heat, knowing soon enough that he would be able to push himself into that blissful hole.  
But he wanted to pleasure Eren a bit.  
He pulled his finger out, sticking his tongue out and carefully wearing the piercing.

Once in, he was suddenly leaning down, face close to Eren's ass.  
Eren's eyes widened in realisation, his heart increasing in speed slightly. He loved it whenever Levi would do this, he hardly ever did it due to his cleanfreak tendencies but when he would - he loved it.

Levi stuck his tongue out before he began lapping at the small, sensitive hole and it instantly began to make Eren to moan out loudly.  
He threw his head back, clinging to the sheets.  
“O-Oh God! Levi!” He moaned out, needily grinding his ass against Levi's tongue which he didn't protest to.

Levi closed his eyes as he got as close as he could, basically going to town on Eren's ass in which he received many appealing sounds from Eren; moans, mewls, groans and other sounds that resulted in making Levi harder than he already was, his erection struggling against the bounds of his pants.

It tasted like strawberry, making the entire situation a lot more appealing for Levi.  
He pushed his long tongue past the tight rim of muscles, causing Eren's back to arch as a loud moan pushed past his lips, the piercing of course added to the pleasure as usual.

Eren panted a bit, pure pleasure running through him as he clawed at the sheets, green eyes clouded over with pleasure.  
Levi rubbed his thighs, tongue searching for the sweet spot that he knew would make Eren see stars, the search ending up successful when his tongue grazed up against his prostate, listening the lewd moan it brought out of Eren.

Instantly, Levi had begun focusing that one area, tongue rubbing at the area and listened to the moans that morphed into cries of pleasure, pre-cum beginning to leak from his lover's member.  
He brought a hand up to Eren's member, beginning to pump it at the same time as his licking, smearing the clear liquid that was leaking out and using it as a sort of lube.

“L-Levi! I'm going to cum!” Eren warned as he rutted his ass against Levi's tongue, Levi not once letting up with his tongue, waiting for Eren to reach his orgasm.

And that's exactly what happened; a loud cry of pleasure rang through the room as he hit his orgasm, eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body tensed for a moment before he collapsed on the bed completely, trembling and panting.

Levi removed his tongue from Eren after, eyes travelling over the trembling man whose stomach was now stained with cum.  
He gave Eren a moment to calm, pecking his soft lips before he reached down, removing his own pants then his underwear, throwing them off to the side without a care. He never cared about mess when it came to sex.

“You ready, Eren?” Levi asked, groaning at the fact that his erection was now finally free. It had been so uncomfortable.  
He took ahold of the base, being around seven inches and guided his large member to Eren's awaiting ass, pressing the tip against his ass.

“I'm ready.” Eren confirmed with a nod of his head, Levi biting his lip before he was pushing in, instantly groaning at the tight heat, his ass clenching down on his cock.  
“Y-You're so t-tight..” He breathed out, Eren moaning out as Levi's cock went all the way in, completely burying it inside of his asshole.

Eren closed his eyes, the pleasant sting of Levi widening his hole sending a familiar feeling of pleasure through him. Their sex never got old, the emotions it brought was always exciting to the both of them.  
Levi leaned over Eren, taking his smaller hand into his own and locking their fingers.

Levi began to thrust into him, his movements starting off slow as he gripped on to his lover's hand, leaning down and capturing Eren's lips in a kiss, letting their lips move together as he let Eren adjust to his size for a moment.  
He listened to the mewls that came from his lover, muffled slightly by the case.

Taking them as a good sign, Levi began to speed up, groaning quietly as he kept a steady and controlled pace.  
He broke away from the kiss to listen to his moans, eyes taking over his beautiful body.  
“Y-You’re so damn beautiful.” He complimented through a grunt.

“Y-You tell me oftenly.” Eren’s words were a bit shaky from moaning.  
“S-Speed up, please.” He asked, looking up at Levi expectantly. He loved it when Levi went fast yet remained gentle with him. Not that he didn't enjoy it rough but he also liked it gentle.

Levi obliged to Eren's wish, beginning to speed up his thrusts, taking a hold of Eren's legs and putting them over his shoulders in order to get deeper.  
He adjusted his hips a bit in order to be able to hit Eren's prostate, the other's eyes clouded with both lust and love.

He thrusted into Eren's prostate, receiving a cry of pleasure in return. He began to thrust quite quickly into Eren's prostate, a firm but gentle grip on his hips, his eyes shut as pleasure began to run through his body, the sound of Eren crying out with utter pleasure amplifying that pleasure.

Eren swore he was seeing stars as Levi repeatedly hit that familiar bundle of nerves, throwing his head back.  
“L-Levi! I love you so much!” The words were broken from his moans, hot, red pleasure coursing through him.

“I love you too, E-Eren.” Levi grunted out as his hips movements didn't stop once, eyes now half-lidded rather than closed.  
Sweat began to collect on his forehead though he didn't let up, watching beads of clear pre-cum drip out of Eren's member as he neared his climax.

A smirk curved at his lips and he went faster, practically abusing his prostate which was sending Eren into pure bliss.  
“I-I’m going to.. I-I’m going to c--!” Eren couldn't even finish his cry, pleasure overflowing him as he hit his second orgasm of the night, hot fluid landing took his stomach as he practically screamed out his lover's name. “Levi!”

Feeling Eren's ass tighten around his cock from his orgasm, it only took a few more thrusts for him to hit his orgasm, a strained grunt escaping.  
“E-Eren…” Came the strained grunt, painting his lover's walls white with cum, listening to Eren's pants and moans from him filling him up.

Carefully and slowly, Levi pulled out of Eren, taking a moment to watch the seed that dripped from the gaping hole, his lover still trembling a bit.

Levi laid down on the bed next to Eren, taking the covers and pulling them over both of them.  
He wrapped his arms around Eren, spooning him and whispering into his ear.  
“I promise I'll completely clean you up in the morning..” He whispered to him, both lover's shutting their eyes.

“Thank you, Levi. Today was amazing..” Eren whispered back, nuzzling close to him, Levi burying his nose in the soft brown locks that he had come to love, a lavender smell to his hair from the type of shampoo he used.

“Anything for the person I love..” Levi’s voice gradually got quieter, the man clearly close to passing out.  
“I love you too, Levi..” He whispered in return before he heard Levi's breathing slow and grow quiet, meaning he had passed out.  
And Eren soon followed.

The two lovers now asleep in eachother's arms for the rest of the night and many nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it's seriously appreciated along with kudos.


End file.
